


Lady Helen's Welcoming Committee

by gladsomemind



Series: Kinkelot [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen, Non-Consensual Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-16
Updated: 2010-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 21:55:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6059455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gladsomemind/pseuds/gladsomemind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You want to be a brat, then you can pay the price. </p><p>Missing scene from 1.1</p><p>Old LJ Fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lady Helen's Welcoming Committee

"I won't go." Morgana's voice reverberated with self satisfied and self righteous undertones.  
  
Uther stopped. The argument over the removal of a real and present threat to Camelot had been had before. Morgana was a child, she would grow up and, one day, would no longer be protected from the perils of sorcery. One day she would realise that a man who used magic, who would use magic to rape and to murder, was not someone who should be allowed to live under the king's protection. Collins' crimes would have merited execution without the use of magic; it was only that the magic merited the headsman rather than the noose.  
  
Turning to look back at his ward Uther noted the defiance in her stance. Maybe protecting her was the cause of this rebellion. Decision made the king returned to the alcove. There was no time like the present, Morgana needed to learn that the world held all manner of things that she wouldn't like and didn't want to do. Some were more dangerous than others, attending a banquet held no more danger than having to listen to bad harpists, some hurt emotionally, like losing her father to battle, and some hurt physically.  
  
"Morgana," Uther took hold of her wrist and gently pulled her around to stand at his side as he sat in the window seat. "The rights or wrongs of the actions of your king are not yours to decide. Your defiance is misplaced; petulantly declaring that you will insult one of our nation's greatest artistic talents is childish and an embarrassment to me"  
  
The king paused; maybe this wasn't a good idea. There were servants polishing an armoire down the corridor.  
  
"I don't care." Then again, these same servants had been witness to the pouting, they could witness the punishment.  
  
"If you want to behave like a child you will be treated as such." With that, Uther tugged his ward so she fell face down over his lap then brought his hand down, hard, onto the upturned backside.  
  
The slap rang out down the corridor, with the accompaniment of Morgana's shocked cry, in the same way as her words earlier. The servants looked up to see what was happening just in time to see the king's hand make contact a second time. All work stopped as they watched spank after spank land on the thinly clad area.  
  
Morgana, unused to such treatment, was soon sobbing from the shock and the pain. Uther was unyielding and kept applying even strokes to both cheeks. The shock needed to fade and the realisation of what was happening and why to set in for this lesson to stick. The reminder needed to be sharp for a while to come to give cause and effect time to sink in.  
  
When the servants looked ready to return to their task, Uther put a little extra force into a final six spanks then heaved his sobbing ward of his lap.  
  
"You will be there to welcome Lady Helen. You will be charming and polite," he looked from his red faced ward down to the servants, making certain that Morgana followed his motion to take in their audience. "Or next time it will be in front of the court."  
  
Uther stood and continued on the way to his delayed meeting. Pausing by the maid in the group he gave one final instruction. "Make sure there is a cushion on the Lady Morgana's chair for the banquet."


End file.
